User talk:HotDice
Welcome! Hi HotDice -- we are excited to have Pittsburgh Penguins as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Pittsburgh Penguins" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hello HotDice, I am a contributor at The Pittsburgh Steelers Wiki seeking to become the Administrator and Bureaucrat there. I was wondering if we could somewhat team up, as I am seeking for new contributors to my wiki and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I (or you) made a page about the Pittsburgh Steelers here and made a link to the Steelers Wiki and I would do the same for you on the Steelers Wiki. What do you think? --I Ross I 00:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Also, I noticed that you made the name of your main page Pittsburgh Penguins, you should probably change that to the Pittsburgh Penguins Wiki, that way you could make an actual article about the Pens. :I went ahead and already made an article about the Pens at the Steelers Wiki here is the link. --I Ross I 04:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I recently received administrator and bureaucrat powers at the Steelers Wiki (finally). If you need any help here, just ask. Oh, I almost forgot you should consider adding a request for a logo at the Logo Creation Wiki. --I Ross I 18:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Logo Hey HotDice. Ross at the Steelers Wiki let me know that you guys needed a logo, so I uploaded one. I noticed that the Penguins have different versions of their logo, so if you'd rather use a different one for the wiki logo, just let me know. After you decide on a logo, I'll make a favicon from it. JoePlay (talk) 17:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Main page Can you change the protection from Sysops to Autoconfirmed users? I would like to fill in some of the empty parts. Thanks, --I Ross I 04:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC)